Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a single carrier block transmission with frequency domain equalization (SC-FDE) system, in accordance with frequency domain pilot multiplexing technique (FDPMT), a transmitter may be configured to replace data carried by one or more signals, e.g., one or more sub-carriers, with data included in a pilot frequency sequence. The starting position of the pilot frequency sequence may affect the bit-error-ratio (BER) value of the system.